


Home At  Last

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wakes up in a new bed to begin a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At  Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frodosweetstuff).



> Written in June 2007 as a birthday gift for Frodosweetstuff.

Sean loves waking up in Elijah's bed. He's lost count of how many hours he's spent there. Making love to Elijah. Holding him. Sometimes just lying beside him and talking.

He remembers every moment he's ever spent in this bed, but his favorite memories are of the mornings. Waking with Elijah's velvet warmth pressed against his side. Burying his nose in Elijah's dark, unruly hair. Running a finger gently down Elijah's pale throat, then touching his lips to Elijah's and watching those blue eyes flutter open. Such simple acts, but each means more to him than he can ever put into words. Touching his lips to Elijah's in that way always reminds Sean of one of his favorite fairy tales, _Sleeping Beauty_, only in his version, Sean plays the role of the Prince, waking his true love with a kiss.

Sean feels strange waking up in Elijah's bed this morning. He doesn't understand why he should until he remembers that things have changed. This isn't Elijah's bed they're lying in together. Now it's _their_ bed, a bed he never has to leave again. He's finally home, Sean realizes. Like a man returning from a long journey, he's finally home at last.


End file.
